


Teeny Tiny Tony

by endof_theline



Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Multi, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, toddler!tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 00:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14581404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endof_theline/pseuds/endof_theline
Summary: What happens when Tony gets de-aged by Loki and has to spend some time as a toddler... Steve and Bucky are here to help!





	Teeny Tiny Tony

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for a contest on Tumblr but thought I would post it here as well, this is one of the things I was working on instead of 100 Ways To Say I Love You so updates should, in theory, pick up a little now.
> 
> Hope you all like it and feedback is always helpful!

“I swear I am going to kill Loki one of these days!” Clint snapped as he threw one of his arrows across the room furiously, catching it out of the air when it came back and smirking a little at Bucky’s surprised face “Boomerang arrow” he shrugged with a smile.

“I too am angry with my brother but I do not wish him to die” Thor half agreed with him as he watched Bruce run test after test all while insisting that he’s not this kind of doctor, Natasha was twirling a knife between her fingers silently but everyone knew she was furious “Once Banner knows what has happened to our Anthony then I shall head out in search of Loki”

“Man, I thought Loki was weird before I joined you guys, actually fighting him is a lot weirder” Sam chuckled to try and break some of the tension in the room, Clint gave him a little smile as Bucky nodded in agreement. A hush fell back over them as they looked to their Captain who was bent over the counter, fingers in his hair as he tugged at it restlessly, the cowl dropped at his feet but the rest of his uniform still intact on his body. Everyone else had changed, apart from Thor who was waiting to leave again, as they had taken turns to leave and get dressed so only one person left the room at a time just in case something happened.

“Alright so Tony’s going to be asleep for the next couple of minutes or so before he wakes up and I have no clue how his memory will be, but at the moment all the spell has done is make him younger again. As far as I can tell Tony’s between three and four years old so just be patient with him and mind your language, the last thing we need is young Tony cussing up a storm because someone swore in front of him” Bruce explained as he glanced at Clint accusingly making him scoff and roll his eyes, Natasha glared at him until he nodded timidly. They heard a cry from the lab before Bruce had ran back inside, he gently helped the little boy sit up and smiled softly as he spoke.

 

“Hey Tony, you know who I am?” Bruce asked carefully, Tony nodded as he blinked and looked around “Do you remember what happened?” He slowly nodded before he looked down at himself and tensed up in shock, his eyes going wide and watery “I know you’re scared but it’s going to be okay, Thor’s going to track down Loki to make him reverse this and we’re all going to keep you safe” Tony nodded and looked over to the windows to see his team all waiting but he shrunk back nervously, his body shook as he glanced up to Bruce “Can you speak for me Tony, we need to know if you’re limited to your capabilities as the age you are now?”

He opened his mouth and hesitated before he shrunk back down again, he shook his head before he hugged himself and whimpered. Tony was only dressed in one of his old metal shirts that was now way too oversized for him, Bruce had to kept himself from cooing over how adorable his baby teammate is. Soft, ruffled, light brown hair and big, bright, deep brown eyes, he’s small and soft skinned with freckled cheeks.

“Alright, come on then Tones, everyone’s worried about you” He coaxed gently as he picked him and sat him on his hip, the boy sniffled and hid in his side worriedly “It’s okay, if anyone’s mean to you then I’ll punch them for you” Tony giggled a little before he covered his mouth with a shy blush, Bruce just smiled down at him before walking out of the lab.

 

Clint cooed at him instantly before yelping as both Sam and Natasha punched him in the arms, he scowled as he rubbed where they hit him before his face softened when he looked back to Tony. Steve was still sat at the counter, facing away from them and just staring at the surface absently, his posture was now stiff even though he had dropped his head and his hands had stilled and dropped to grip the counter.

“Tony, you remember everyone right?” Bruce asked him and he looked around curiously before he nodded, his eyes lingering on Steve before he looked up at the scientist “So far it seems like his memory is fine but that could change, I’m not sure if he can’t speak or if he’s scared to speak, and we haven’t tried walking yet” With that everyone, except Steve, knelt down and Tony was placed on the floor. He took a moment before he made a break for it, shocking everyone as he ran past all of them and straight to Steve where he tried getting his attention unsuccessfully. He punched Steve’s leg and then backed up a little to see his reaction and when nothing happened, he huffed and started climbing up onto Steve’s lap, all the leather and straps on his uniform worked perfectly as footholds and things to grab onto. He stood in Steve’s lap and stared at his face angrily before he went to slap him, his hand never quite made it as Natasha hauled him off Steve’s lap and caught his hand.

“Leave Steve to think Tony, he’s got a lot on his mind” She told him as she brought him away from said man so he squirmed in her arms and whined before she let him back on the floor, he looked at everyone thoughtfully before he dashed back to Steve and whined when he snatched off the ground again, this time by Bucky who scowled at him making Tony shrink away and curl up small in his arms nervously. “My brothers and sisters were just like you when they were young, you told them no and they’d be desperate to do it. Trust me Tony, Steve’s just processing everything” Bucky told him so he hesitantly relaxed and put his head on Bucky’s chest with a yawn.

“So, Tony can walk” Clint laughed making Sam chuckle but roll his eyes, Tony poked his tongue out at him so he faked a gasp and clutched above his heart “Oh Tony, how you have offended me!” The boy started to laugh, only proving that baby Tony is the cutest thing ever, he had never looked so joyful and Thor felt selfishly reluctant to search for Loki so hastily, he knew he still had to as it wasn’t fair on Tony to be trapped in such a way.

“Tony, now that I know you are safe and that you are well, I am going to search for Loki to right what he has done to you, I promise I will fix this” He told him, trying to soften his loud booming voice, so Tony smiled up at him and nodded before Thor ruffled his hair and he pouted as his hand tried sorting out the mess the god had made.

“I suppose we better go shopping since we have nothing to feed him or clothe him or anything” Sam pointed out making Clint’s eyes light up excitedly as he grinned, Bucky instantly got a bad feeling about that grin.

“Come on Frosty, you, me and Sam are going Tony shopping!” Clint exclaimed as Bruce took Tony in his arms before the archer was pulling both men out the room, Thor chuckled before leaving as well. Bruce sat Tony on the sofa and put the channel on a kid’s show making him glare at the scientist furiously.

_I’m not a baby_ , Tony thought angrily, _you can’t treat me like a baby_!

He stood up and made a grab for the remote in Bruce’s hand but he just held it above Tony’s reach and shook his head “No, we don’t know if this will affect you later so we need to try and act like you are a kid”

“He’s not going to like that” Natasha pointed out as Tony tried to kick and punch Bruce in the hopes he’ll give in or drop it, Bruce just sighed and put the remote up high so there was no way he could reach it.

“I know and I know you’re going to hate all of this stuff but right now you’re a little boy and we need to treat you like one just in case” He explained as he sat down with Tony who sniffled before curling into his side. As an adult Tony’s self control is shocking and his display of being touch starved was usually minimal but present, however when he’s like this his control is even worse and his need for contact was going to get overwhelming - Natasha knew it would.

“I’m going to try and get Cap out of his uniform, keep him busy” Natasha patted Tony on the head as she walked past him making Tony jump up and try to swipe at her angrily “Aw, don’t be angry little kitten, we’re trying to fix things”

“I’m sure calling him an angry little kitten is going to cheer him up” Bruce smirked before he pulled Tony back down into his lap and kept him there, Natasha kissed Tony’s head before wandering over to Steve and managing to drag him away while Tony squirmed and tried reaching out for Steve before he huffed and flopped back into Bruce’s chest so they could watch cartoons together.

Tony almost threw a tantrum when Bucky, Sam and Clint returned from the stores, seeing how far they were taking the whole baby thing as they had brought him a cot and bottles and all sorts of toddler things that kicked off his ‘angry little kitten’ rage once again. He cried and hit and kicked until Clint picked him up in his arms and gave him a stuffed bear dressed up as Captain America, the screaming stopped but Tony kept crying as he clung to the bear and buried his head into the plush fur.

“Oh, you like Steve’s bear Tony?” Clint cooed gently as he sat back down in an armchair and cradled him to his chest with the bear in his arms as well to keep Tony calm “Good boy Tony, we know you hate this and we’re going to try to fix this but you need to try and keep calm for us so we can concentrate on making everything better” Tony nodded and pulled the bear close to his chest with a sniffle.

_Easy for you to say, you’re not a three year old_ , Tony pointed out to himself before he couldn’t stop himself from yawning and he realised he was curled up in Clint’s arm like a toddler, he shoved at Clint’s arms and kicked him in the stomach as he tried to struggle away.

“Hey, kicking’s not nice Tony, you wanna act like a little kid then we’ll definitely treat you like one” Bucky said as he took the ball of rage into his arms and used his strength to keep Tony still until the kicking and crying had stopped “Now, if you’re sleepy then you can take a nap here, you have to sleep in a cot because you might fall out at night, we got you the bottles because we didn’t know how good your hand-eye-coordination would be, we’re trying to help but most of us haven’t even been around kids that much” Tony shrunk back and nodded as he drew random shapes into Bucky’s flesh arm and flinching when Bucky gasped at him “Tony, do you know that you just wrote sorry on my arm?”

His eyes went wide as he shook his head and everyone glanced at each other, putting him on edge as tears bordered his eyes once again. Sam sat down next to Bucky and gently coaxed Tony into calming down before the little one slowly slipped asleep, eyes blinking slower and slower until his head lolled to one side and he settled down. Everyone set up Tony’s new furniture and unpacked the bags full of cute clothes, toys and food, Bucky kept Tony in his lap until the cot was built and blankets had been put in. Tony curled up small and kept Steve’s bear pressed closed, he sleepily reached out and pulled all of the over Avengers’ bears closer to him as well, Clint took more sneaky photos of him before they left him to rest.

 

Everyone assumed that Tony was out for the rest of the evening as he never stirred, they all ate their dinner before heading to bed, not wanting to risk waking Tony up. Most people were asleep by the time it started, the couple that weren’t immediately rushed to the living room, to Tony. He was tossing and turning as he screamed and cried, Clint and Natasha both tried to coax the boy and got nowhere, Sam soon joined them and only managed to wake Tony up so he was sat up and carrying on his noise. Everyone but Steve slowly made their way to Tony, all trying to hush him and losing their minds as nothing worked before a sharp cry startled them all.

“Daddy!” Tony called out fearfully as he started to flinch and jump away from his teammates hands “Daddy, please!”

“Fuck! Someone go get Steve, he’s the only person not here other than Thor” Bruce snapped as green started to swirl in his eyes, Bucky sprinted down the hall back to his and Steve’s room, Tony kept crying out desperately and they all began to worry when he stayed sat down but started lashing out - kicking and punching the wooden bars and howling when it hurt him “If he does want Thor, I can’t stay, I can- I can feel him too close to the surface already”

“It’s alright Bruce, we can take care of him if you need to go” Sam gave him a smile, being mindful of words and remembering that touching Bruce right now wouldn’t be helpful at all. They heard two sets of feet running before they could hear their voices as Bucky dragged Steve into the room.

“Why would he want me and why would he call me that?” Steve grumbled, looking obviously tired and slightly grumpy, Tony’s eyes snapped to Steve and screaming died down as he continued to sob and call out. He stopped thrashing around and tried standing on wobbly legs as he reached out for Steve to pick him up. Steve huffed but came up and picked Tony up, the boy curling into him and clinging to his shirt as he cried weakly “Hey Tony, did you have a scary dream?”

Tony nodded and sniffled, Steve moved to sit on the sofa and felt the toddler tense up and shake harder “Daddy stay, no, please Daddy” he rushed out in a panic so Steve put his hand on Tony’s back and press him closer to his chest.

“Hush Tony, I’m not going to run away, just relax” He cooed as he rubbed circles into his back making the little one lay against him “What were you dreaming about, do you remember?” He asked curiously so Tony let out a small cry as he nodded and sat up a little, he tapped his chest where his arc reactor sat “Afghanistan?”

“No” Tony shook his head and tried to mime something else but Steve couldn’t think of anything else until Tony pointed to Natasha and scratched at his reactor.

“Shit, Obadiah? You were dreaming about him taking it out again?” Natasha asked and Tony clapped his hands together triumphantly as he nodded hard making Clint chuckle a little “Oh sweetie, no wonder you were so frightened, do you want a blanket?” Tony hesitated before a shiver rippled through him and he nodded with a sad look on his face, Natasha quickly wrapped the softest blanket they had around him making him smile timidly “You know none of us would let someone get that close to you, never that close to hurt you” Tony looked down at himself before he shrugged, now the effects of the nightmare had worn off Tony could think clearly again.

_Obviously, they don’t have to get close anymore_ , Tony thought bitterly and he knew Natasha caught on to what he meant by his actions. He rested back against Steve’s chest and jumped when Steve’s massive hand held his tiny ones, feeling over the bloody knuckles Tony had gotten from punching the wooden bars.

“Buck, can you get something to clean him up and bandage his hands please? You really shouldn’t have done that, Tony, look at your hands” Steve asked before turning back to the boy in his lap who sniffled and looked away embarrassed, a hiccup escaping him “No, look at your hands, Tony, look what you did” Tony took a shuddering breath before he dragged his head up to stare at his hands, he glanced up at Steve nervously before snapping his eyes down when he saw him glaring.

“Daddy mad?” He asked and when Steve stayed silent Tony burst into tears, Bucky ran back with some warm water, a cloth and a roll of bandages. He carefully moped up the blood and made sure his knuckles were clean before wrapping the padding around them “No mad, please Daddy, no”

“Steve, you can’t treat him like everything’s normal, he needs us” Bruce spoke up making the Captain huff and look up while Tony pulled at his shirt and cried harder “His mind, even the bits that are normal, are still functioning at a younger age - Normal Tony would avoid people or work, but Kid Tony needs you to help calm him down. We all know how awful Ob- he was to Tony, how badly it shook him” Bruce explained softly now that the green had started to retreat, changing his words when Tony started to cry harder.

“Daddy pl-please, sorry, no mad please, please Daddy!” Tony wailed and begged so Steve let out a breath and pulled him into his arms against his chest “Da-Daddy?”

“I’m right here, it’s okay, just relax for me Tone” Steve cooed making Tony instantly relax and stop crying so hard as he looked up with watery eyes “Atta boy, just relax for me honey”

“Do you think Tony’s clinging to Steve because of his own actual childhood? He said that his dad was a massive fan of yours, that he never stopped looking for you so Tony probably grew up with stories about you and Howard probably encouraged him to be a fan as well” Sam pointed out and everyone went quiet as they looked to the little boy in Steve’s lap once again, if Bruce’s theory is right then it would make some sense. “Daddy not mad? Daddy stay?” Tony asked worriedly making Steve smile softly and tilt his head a little to look at the youngest sympathetically.

“I’m not mad and I’m not going anywhere Tony, shall we get you in some proper clothes instead of your big t-shirt?” Steve asked kindly making Tony whine and pout but Natasha was already bringing over some clothes Tony could sleep in, a range of onesies and pyjamas were laid out in front of him, Steve lent down and helped spread them out and subtly tried to hide one set of pj’s that Tony instantly noticed and leapt at “Really Tony? You gotta wear them?”

“Daddy!” Tony proudly chirped as he held the Captain America pyjamas up with a grin, they were made to look as close as they could to his suit “Daddy” He said again as he put it in Steve’s lap, looking proud of himself as he did.

“Of course you want this one, do you need help putting them on?” He unfolded them with ease as Tony blushed and looked down at himself shyly “It’s okay, come here and let me help” Tony shuffled closer and raised his arms up, Steve chuckled as he pulled the oversized shirt off him and slipped the pj top over his head - kissing his nose when his head popped out the head hole making Tony giggle.

“Sweetie, you need to wear a pull up during the night okay? We don’t want you having an accident while you sleep, just because if you got back to your crib then you won’t be able to get out but when your out of your crib then you can go to the toilet” Natasha explained as she crouched down and brushed his curly hair out his eyes with a smile, Tony whined and pouted at them before he just huffed as he nodded in defeat “Good boy, lay on your back for me, hun” Tony wriggled to lay back, Steve’s hands supporting his head and back carefully as Natasha gently slid the pull up on and the rest of his pyjamas.

“There you go, just like Cap” Clint smirked at him as Tony pulled himself back up and grinned at Steve proudly before the arched gasped and exclaimed “We should give him the shield!”

“He is _not_ having the shield, it’ll be way too heavy for him” Steve protested immediately making Tony giggle again before he squirmed off Steve’s lap and ran over to his crib “What are you doing Tony?”

“No, Cap’n ‘Merica” Tony frowned and pouted at him making him smile reluctantly as he looked over to Bucky who had fondness held in his eyes as watched the young boy protectively.

“Okay Captain America, what are you doing?” Steve played along as he stood up and walked over to Tony who lifted his arms up as the universal sign of wanting to be picked up, he did as instructed and sat Tony on his hip.

“Bucky!” Tony pointed to the Bucky bear sat in the bed, he whined when Steve didn’t move so he made grabby hands at the bear “Bucky!” Tony pulled forward in his arms and almost fell before Steve jerked and wrapped his arm tighter around him, he picked up the bear and gave it to Tony who squealed and hugged the teddy close “Cap’n and Bucky!”

“I think I just felt my heart melt, he’s so sweet” Sam whispered softly before Tony was put on the ground and he was running around with his Bucky grasped tightly in his arms, Clint laughed and growled at Tony who squeaked and giggled as he ran away from the archer who chased him around the lounge “Captain, you gotta fight the bad guy!”

“Yeah Cap, get him!” Bucky called out so Tony turned on his heels and ran back at Clint, kicking the backs of Clint’s knees and headbutting his chest when he folded to his knees, Tony laughed as Clint dramatically fell on his back so he could sit on his chest and held his Bucky up in the air in triumph.

“I win! No more trouble, promise?” Tony spoke confidently as he stuck his little finger out to Clint who looked at him shocked before grinning when he wrapped his own little finger around Tony’s.

“Promise, but I think it’s time for Captain America and Bucky Barnes to go back to bed” Clint said as he scooped him up and stood to move over to the crib, Tony immediately started to cry again and call out.

“Daddy!”

“Come here, little one, what’s the matter?” Bucky picked him up off of Clint and cooed as he stood next to Steve, Tony curling into his chest instead however “What is it, Tony?”

“No! Don’t want to sleep! Don’t go!” He demanded stubbornly as Steve huffed but gave a smile as he realized what was going on, he pulled Bucky down with him on the sofa and ran his fingers through Tony’s curls.

“Is it the scary dreams Tones? You want us to stay and protect you?” He asked and his eyes softened when Tony blushed and cuddled up smaller as he nodded, he looked up at the both of them and held the hems of their shirts with teary eyes “Alright sweetheart, how about you spend the night with us? You wanna sleep with Bucky and I?”

“Y-Yes please D-Daddy” Tony mumbled as he hid his face in Bucky’s chest so he was picked up again and his face was smooshed into his neck, his fingers curled into the soldier’s hair as he was lulled to sleep in time with his footsteps.

 

* * *

 

Weeks went on like this, Tony fighting being a toddler during the day and then crying for his ‘Daddy’ and, more recently, his ‘Poppy’ during the night. Steve and Bucky took over looking after Tony as he only seemed interested in listening to them, even though he did slowly start to play with the others during the day. His crib was moved into their room, boxes of toys and clothes and diapers all stacked up in their lounge instead of the main areas as most of it was untouched, Tony stayed in the communal rooms most of the time until it was time for him to sleep or change clothes and diapers because he refused to do that in front of everyone else unless he was crying too hard to really take notice.

Thor never returned with Loki in that time though he did come back every other week to check in with them and see if anything had changed, of course nothing really had unless Tony slowly giving into the small voice in the back of his head that told him he was allowed to play with the toys and watch the colourful shows counted. The god was shocked when he spent the night and finally saw Tony curling into Steve’s neck and crying hard for his Poppy, he smiled at the three of them before wishing them well as he left them again in his search.

 

* * *

 

Tony had completely relaxed into being a toddler by the end of month two, he stopped throwing a fit every time he was treated like a baby but he still hated being changed in front of everyone. Natasha was currently trying to get some food into Tony’s stomach, the plastic plate had mini meatballs and whole wheat pasta with tomato and vegetable pasta sauce for his lunch with a Black Widow sippy cup filled with milk beside it. Tony was eating nicely like normal, his motor skills massively surpassing a normal toddler’s but his communication was still lacking.

“How’s my sweet boy doing?” Steve cooed when he walked past the highchair, dropping a kiss on Tony’s messy hair before sitting down next to him at the table “Are you being good for Nat?”

“Yes Daddy!” He chirped before munching on some more pasta, getting sauce all over his face making both adults chuckle although Tony clearly didn’t care as he continued eating hungrily.

“Gotta hand it to him, the boy sure can eat” Sam laughed as he fetched a bottle of water from the fridge, Steve grinned fondly with a laugh when Tony tried to put too much pasta in his mouth.

“Slow down Tony, no need to rush, you’ll get a sore stomach if you keep it up” Natasha scolded him so he nodded and swallowed his mouthful calmly before making grabby hands at his cup, Steve cleaned up his fingers before nudging it closer so Tony could pick it up and drink. He cradled it close and hummed while he took long sips, his eyes slipped shut as he enjoyed it before peeling them open again to put it down.

“We’re lucky Tony’s so good with his hands or this would be a wreck by now” Steve chuckled at the messy lunch Tony was enjoying so much and was clearly holding back from slamming his fingers into the highly tempting sauce pile, his eyes were getting droopy however meaning it was getting ever closer to the dreaded nap time. If the team thought adult Tony hated sleeping, toddler Tony had quickly shown them what real hatred was as he fought off nap time like he was fighting an enemy.

Once Tony had finished his meal, Steve cleaned him up and picked him out of his high chair to sit him in his lap with the rest of the milk. He got the boy settled in his arms and started to feed him carefully, if he was lucky Tony wouldn’t notice he was falling asleep while he finished off his drink. Unfortunately for Steve, luck was not on his side as Tony started crying and lashing out desperately.

“Alright baby, alright. No nap, I get it” Steve coaxed him as he put the cup down and stroked his fingers through Tony’s wild hair, the boy sniffled and shook his head defiantly “If you’re not going to take a nap, can you cuddle me while I take a nap ‘cause Daddy’s really tired” Steve shuffled to lay down on the massive couch and brought Tony to sit on his chest with ease “You just lay here for me, sweetheart, and let me hold you while I sleep”

“Okay Daddy” Tony sounded suspicious but laid down and curled up in Cap’s neck sleepily, he tried to hide a yawn in his hands and squinted at Steve to try and figure out if he had noticed. Steve played along and didn’t notice it so Tony settled down as the older man wrapped as his arms around him and started to pretend to be asleep, he soon felt Tony go limp as his breathing slowed.

“Having a good nap Stevie?” Bucky teased as he leant over the back of the sofa, Steve rolled his eyes and poked his tongue out playfully “You both look so sweet curled up like that”

“It would be sweeter with you joining us” Steve tried hopefully and Bucky gave a put on sigh with an exaggerated roll of his eyes to mock Steve before he was walking around and sliding himself under his legs and start rubbing his feet, Steve groaned softly as he settled down “You try’na butter me up, jerk?”

“Course not, punk, but you always so look good when I rub your feet” He grinned before working out a knot in Steve’s foot making him moan softly as his head lolled back “See? Lookit you all relaxed”

“Shut it Buck… You’ll be okay if I take a nap as well?” His voice was slurred and sleepy as he was already falling asleep, Tony made a soft noise as he curled up closer to Steve and clung to his shirt.

“Course I will, you deserve the rest Stevie” Bucky wasn’t too sure if Steve even heard the last of his sentence as the man had already dozed off.

 

* * *

 

It was a bright sunny day when Thor finally brought Loki into the tower, the God of Mischief only smiled when he spotted Tony sitting on the floor in his onesie, playing with Bucky. They had made a tower that Tony constantly wanted to knock down but Steve was too worried that it would hurt him or he’d get upset by it later to let him. The three of them looked happy and content to play together, Tony was sat close to Bucky and offering coloured blocks to him to put on top.

The Trickster just turned to Thor with his smirk and asked mockingly “Are you sure you want me to ruin this happy scene?”

“Yes brother, we need Anthony as himself not as a young boy, change him back” he told him so Steve jumped forward and wrapped Tony in blanket before the magic bolt crashed into him, he could feel Tony change and shift under the blanket until he poked his head out the material and looked around surprised but his normal age.

“Tony, you okay?” Bucky asked him gently, his head snapped over and he stared for a moment before properly taking in what had happened.

“I’m fine” he spoke coldly as he stood up, wrestling out of Steve’s hold desperately and stamping off, everyone noticing the pink tint to his cheeks as he left.

“Poor guy, he’s probably just embarrassed, he’ll come back when he’s ready” Clint tried to reassure them but, again, they all knew Tony wouldn’t be back any time soon and most likely not on his terms.

 

“Daddy!” A scream jolted Steve and Bucky awake and more a few moments they both thought they imagined it before they heard it again “Daddy, Poppy!” Not taking the chance, both of them ran to Tony’s room to find him tossing and turning - caught up in another nightmare. Tony’s face was streaked in tears, a frown on his face as he fisted the pillows and kicked at the sheets “Daddy! Poppy!” He called out once more before the super soldiers were sat on his bed and shaking him awake, Tony bolted up and looked around wildly until he settled on Steve and Bucky’s faces.

“Hey pal, you were screaming in your sleep, thought we better check in on you” Bucky cooed gently and smoothed Tony’s wild hair down, the younger watched them with worried eyes filled with tears “You having those nightmares again?”

“I-I- yeah? I-I’m fine, I didn’t mean to wake you, I’m not a baby anymore so you guys can go back to your room and I’ll just stay and sleep” Tony rambled as he wiped at his eyes and pushed them away with a fake smile, but Steve let him push him before moving behind him and pulling Tony into his arms again.

“You might be fine, but I miss giving baby Tony some cuddles, I’m not ready to give up my hugs” He mumbled sleepily, burying his face in Tony’s hair and smiling when he felt the younger relax slightly “Besides who else is gonna put up with Buck and I overheating ourselves?”

“I’m- I’m not a baby anymore” Tony choked out as Bucky sat in front of him and held his hands gently with a smile on his face.

“No, but baby Tony could never hug us back and we were always worried we’d squish him. We’re hoping adult Tony will and he’s a little bigger than a toddler so the squishing will be harder” He rubbed his thumbs over Tony’s hand before he moved to put them around his neck as he crowded up against Tony and hugged him “We’re selfish like that”

“Couple of selfish super soldiers” Steve smirked as he tightened his arms around Tony slightly and felt him melt completely as a few more tears slipped down his cheeks “Honey, I think we should tell you something…”

“Steve, I don’t-” Bucky tried to refuse but Tony cut in as he bowed his head sadly.

“I called you Daddy and Poppy in my nightmare, I know and I’m sorry, I won’t do it ag-” Tony interrupted only to be interrupted himself, Steve covered his mouth and stroked his fingers through the messy curls.

“Sweetheart no, we don’t mind you calling us that, it’s flattering that you would trust us with those names, please don’t get upset” He cooed as Tony tried pulling the hand off his mouth, Steve let him after he had finished speaking to make sure he wouldn’t interrupt them again.

“We care about you, Darling, and we know you’re not good at seeing what’s right in front of you so I’m going to put this nice and clearly. Stevie and I care about you, we wanna take you on dates and kiss you and if you want us as well then we’ll be more than happy to look after you” Bucky explained before he got a crease in his brow and waved his hand at Steve to make him talk as Bucky still had some trouble with figuring out how to put his thoughts into words.

“Come here, Tony” Steve twisted him around and cupped his cheek gently before leaning closer to him and letting Tony close the gap if he wanted too, thankfully for both of the super soldiers Tony leaned in and kissed him shyly. Bucky rested his head against Tony’s shoulder and littered his neck with soft kisses as Tony hummed and wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck to keep him closer.

“Come on Stevie, don’t be so selfish” Bucky whined teasingly so Steve leant away from Tony who made a small confused noise in the back of his throat before Bucky was pulling him back around to kiss him deeply. Steve guided Tony’s hands to Bucky’s shoulders before he slipped his hands up Tony’s shirt and set them on his hips.

“We really like you Tony, will you give us a chance?” Steve asked hopefully as he propped his head up on Tony’s shoulder when Bucky leant back so they could all see and feel each other, Tony thought for a moment before shifting slightly to feel how Steve was draped over him and Bucky tilted himself to keep Tony’s hold on him.

 

“Yeah.. I wanna give this a shot”


End file.
